


A swell time

by donutgladiator



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Real World, Christmas Cookies, Christmas Fluff, Community: fanwriter.it, Everyone Is Alive, Fluff and Angst, Fluffy Ending, Idiots in Love, Keith (Voltron) is Bad at Feelings, Lance (Voltron) is a Good Boyfriend, Lance (Voltron) is so Pure, Light Angst, M/M, Mentions of Other Voltron Paladins, No Spoilers, Orphan Keith (Voltron), Waiters & Waitresses
Language: Italiano
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-15
Updated: 2018-12-15
Packaged: 2019-09-19 13:32:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17002593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/donutgladiator/pseuds/donutgladiator
Summary: Per Lance il Natale è la festa in cui passa il tempo insieme alla sua famiglia, per Keith tutto questo non è mai stato possibile, ma ora ha Lance al suo fianco e chissà... le cose potrebbero cambiare.





	A swell time

**Author's Note:**

  * For [HolieErde](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HolieErde/gifts).



> ★ Questa storia partecipa al "Calendario dell’Avvento 2018" di Fanwriter.it! ★
> 
>  
> 
> Una Klance che è partita andando a fare shopping in un noto negozio di scarpe e che, ovviamente, è sfuggita di mano diventando chissà che cosa, dato che al momento in cui scrivo non è ancora completa.  
> Grim, se leggerai, sappi che ti dedico tutto questo disagio con tanto amore.
> 
> ~ Spero possa far sorridere e appassionare qualcuno alla lettura.

 

 

 _15_ _ dicembre ore 06.45 del mattino _

 

 

**-Assolutamente no!-**

Lo sguardo del ragazzo cubano era così deciso che niente avrebbe potuto fargli cambiare idea.

Forse.

Keith mise su il solito broncio, che avrebbero di solito intenerito Lance in un millisecondo, ma che in una situazione del genere non avrebbe avuto alcun effetto.

O almeno era quello che continuava a ripetersi il ragazzo, evitando il contatto diretto coi suoi occhi.

 **-Non è corretto, Lance.-** borbottò Keith, cercando di trovare un modo per sfuggire a quella richiesta.

Il ragazzo infine dovette distogliere lo sguardo da quel viso imbronciato e da quelle labbra appena sporgenti, ormai al limite della sua resistenza e si voltò verso la vetrina del locale ancora chiuso al pubblico.

Certe volte odiava l’effetto che Keith aveva su di lui.

Gli sembrava di perdere il senso di ogni cosa che aveva intorno e questo lo metteva fin troppo in difficoltà, in particolare quando c’era di mezzo una sfida (o in questo caso una richiesta) che doveva – e voleva – vincere.

 **-Quest’anno non scenderò a compromessi.-** disse, cercando di mettere un punto sulla questione, senza rischiare di rimangiarsi quanto detto poco prima.

Non aveva intenzione di rimpiangere la sua decisione, così come non aveva intenzione di lasciar passare il Natale senza fare niente insieme a Keith.

 **-Non questa volta.-** aggiunse, sorridendo.

Keith sbuffò di nuovo, incrociando le braccia e guardando la punta delle sue scarpe, infastidito ma, probabilmente, non a tal punto da insistere sulla questione.

Lance aveva ormai iniziato a capire quando c’era qualcosa che non doveva proprio chiedere e quella volta, nonostante l’altro avesse opposto un’iniziale resistenza, sembrava che in un certo qual modo l’idea che aveva avuto gli piacesse.

O forse, l’aveva interpretata come una sfida.

 **-Non prendertela con me quando ti ritroverai con qualcosa che non ti piace e mi assillerai per tutto il tempo, parlandomi di quanto è bello il regalo che ti ha fatto Hunk e…-** il dito di Lance sulle sue labbra fece interrompere il suo monologo.

 **-Niente di ciò che sceglierai per me finirebbe per non piacermi.-** sussurrò il castano avvicinandosi a lui e cingendogli la vita con le braccia, sorridendo.

Keith arrossì appena e sul viso di Lance si allargò un sorriso dolce.

Nonostante si conoscessero dai tempi della scuola e si frequentassero ormai da più di un anno, adorava che l’altro fosse ancora imbarazzato per ogni suo tocco e soprattutto, amava quando Keith mostrava un’espressione che era riservata unicamente a lui.

Mai avrebbe immaginato di vederlo in quel modo, soprattutto se ripensava ai primi anni scolastici, in cui entrambi avevano designato l’altro come nemico giurato.

 **-Vedremo quando ti ritroverai con una borsa per l’acqua calda a forma di broccolo…-** sussurrò Keith avvicinandosi al volto dell’altro, soffiandogli a poca distanza dalle labbra, socchiudendo appena gli occhi.

 **-Adoro i broccoli.-** rispose Lance.

 **-Ma se tu li odi i broccoli…-** ridacchiò in risposta Keith, allontanandosi da lui e sfuggendo alla sua stretta mantenendo il sorriso, riavvicinandosi alla busta piena di decorazioni e finendo gli ultimi preparativi per l’apertura del locale.

Lance sorrise di rimando all’altro e fece spallucce alle sue parole, divertito, prendendo un paio di bastoncini di zucchero e andando ad appenderli sulla finestra vicino ai rametti di vischio.

 

Il vecchio baretto sulla strada centrale della città era stato tirato a lucido e riaperto da ormai un paio di settimane, con lo scintillante nuovo nome di “Atlas”.

Fortuna volesse che Lance conoscesse – nessuno sa come – i proprietari, un eccentrico inglese di mezza età e sua nipote, che avevano accettato di buon grado le loro candidature come camerieri. I due, avendo troppe cose da gestire a causa del cambio di residenza e poca voglia di avere a che fare con clienti difficili, ormai avevano preso a lasciarli da soli quanto più possibile.

Alcune volte la ragazza, Allura, veniva a dare una mano, ma lo staff era essenzialmente composto da loro, Pidge, una liceale che faceva i turni unicamente il pomeriggio per via della scuola, altre quattro ragazze e Hunk per l’appunto, un amico di infanzia di Lance che aspirava a diventare un cuoco provetto e che si occupava del cibo la mattina e durante il pranzo. Anche adesso era in cucina, a sfornare i primi dolci della giornata.

Le note di Jingle Bell Rock si sparsero per tutta la stanza e dopo un paio di passi di danza accennati, Lance rispose al suo cellulare, con un sorriso a trentadue denti.

**-Heeeey, ~Rrrronica!-**

I due parlarono al telefono per qualche minuto, con la sorella che chiedeva per l’ennesima volta se Keith sarebbe venuto al pranzo di Natale con la loro famiglia.

Lance tergiversò non dandole una risposta concreta come suo solito, gettando di tanto in tanto un’occhiata all’altro, che continuava ad appendere le ghirlande natalizie, apparentemente all’oscuro di tutto.

Quando attaccò, liquidando a sua sorella una delle scuse più vecchie del mondo, ovvero che doveva lavorare, si avvicinò all’altro, rubando uno dei bastoncini di zucchero che avrebbe dovuto aiutare ad attaccare, iniziando a giocarci distrattamente, cercando di riflettere su come fare per fargli cambiare idea e convincerlo a venire.

Keith aveva categoricamente risposto di no all’invito da parte della sua famiglia per Natale ma Lance sperava ancora di potergli far cambiare idea, in un modo o nell’altro.

Non voleva che rimanesse da solo come aveva fatto lo scorso anno.

 **-Era Veronica.-** disse.

 **-Sì, l’avevo capito.-** rispose Keith, finendo di fissare la ghirlanda e iniziando a sistemare se stesso dato che il locale era ormai a posto.

Tirò fuori un elastico nero dalla tasca e fece una piccola coda con i capelli ondulati, sperando di aver preso anche i ciuffi più ribelli, poi recuperò il suo grembiule e quello di Lance, lanciandoglielo.

 **-Voleva sapere se eri dei nostri per il pranzo di Natale.-** disse Lance afferrandolo al volo, per poi annodarselo con un gesto deciso e ormai fin troppo familiare: **-Continua a chiedermelo anche se le ho chiaramente detto che preferisci non venire, assurdo.-** ridacchiò, cercando di rendere più vera possibile quella bugia.

 **-Avevo capito anche questo.-** aggiunse Keith, gettandogli uno sguardo che sottintendeva che avesse capito anche qualcos’altro.

Il silenzio scese sui due ragazzi e lui si morse il labbro inferiore, innervosito da quella mancanza di comunicazione e dalla voglia di chiedergli di nuovo se volesse partecipare.

Alla fine, estenuato e senza essere convinto di quanto stesse per fare, lo chiese di nuovo.

**-Mi piacerebbe venissi.-**

Keith posò malamente la pallina che stava per appendere vicino alla cassa e prese invece una piccola campanella dorata: **-Lance, ne abbiamo già parlato. Non credo sia il caso di portarmi a un pranzo con la tua famiglia. È vero che usciamo insieme e che ho conosciuto tutti loro, ma è ancora troppo presto per…-** il ragazzo fu interrotto dall’altro.

 **-M…ma è come se ti conoscessero da sempre! Ridono ancora di come sei inciampato al gradino della porta quando sei venuto a casa quest'estate!-** esclamò Lance, sperando fosse una valida argomentazione al suo rifiuto.

Purtroppo la sua uscita sembrò avere l’effetto opposto.

 **-Lance, mi hai praticamente fatto un planning che non ho mai richiesto per questo periodo natalizio. Vuoi andare a cena la Vigilia, che ci scambiamo i regali e inoltre vuoi che venga a casa dei tuoi familiari per il pranzo di Natale, per non parlare del giorno successivo dato che i tuoi festeggiano anche quello per chissà quale motivo…-** una piccola pausa e poi continuò: **-C’è una scelta che posso fare anche io in tutti questi programmi?-** domandò, ormai inevitabilmente irritato da tutta quella storia.

 **-Non… non pensavo avresti detto di no.-** mormorò il ragazzo sottovoce.

 **-Beh, sorpresa.-** un’altra pausa: **-No, Lance.-** Keith lasciò la campanella sul bancone dopo aver dato un veloce sguardo all’orologio e si spostò verso l’insegna del locale, che dava ancora “chiuso” per i clienti, rigirandola su “aperto”.

 **-Però…-** tentò di nuovo Lance, subito interrotto.

 **-Non amo il periodo natalizio. Non farmi fare qualcosa contro voglia.-** sussurrò Keith, mettendosi dietro il bancone, controllando che le ultime cose fossero pronte: **-Dobbiamo sistemare nelle vetrine i dolci, vai a vedere se Hunk ha finito, per favore.-**

Lance abbassò lo sguardo e strinse le labbra, intristito per la reazione di Keith ai suoi progetti: **-D'accordo, vado.-** sussurrò, facendo una ritirata tattica in cucina.

Ovviamente, Lance non si sarebbe mai dato per sconfitto.

Quello era solo una delle battaglie che aveva perso contro Keith, ma la guerra, alla fine, l’avrebbe vinta lui.


End file.
